


promise?

by yomigami



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomigami/pseuds/yomigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragna uses a past transporter to go back and visit Jin as a little kid. (its SAD & CUTE...OTL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise?

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY its so short i just wanted to write Something and i've been thinking about this situation for like. months

The past is a good place to visit, but certainly not a good place to stay.

Ragna would rather not discuss the details of Kokonoe's new invention. The big words hurt his head, and it'd piss him off to explain it to strangers. It's not important either, what's important is what it does.

It transports him back to the past.

The past, any point in his past, even the points where he had almost died, the points where he had loved too much, and the points where he had felt nothing. The past is not a friend to Ragna the Bloodedge, and it never will be. 

So why didn't he just refuse to use the transporter? If he did, then he wouldn't have made such an idiotic decision. ..Not idiotic, just awful. Terrible. He has things to do, he shouldn't have fucking done this. But there's no going back for him, no going back to the present time, no doing *anything* about this situation. Some part of him is overflowing with happiness and an angelic sort of love, though, and he can't put the pieces together.

It all started the second he stepped onto the platform. Already the dumbest idea, he thought. You weren't supposed to tell the operator exactly where you wanted to go, which relieved Ragna greatly. You just closed your eyes, inhaled, and thought of it. So he did. He closed his eyes, too tight, and breathed in the cold air. He thought of a moment when he and Jin were little kids again. Kids who didn't try to kill each other. 

In an instant he was there. The grass was freshly cut as he remembered that day, the sky was pale blue as a robin's egg, and the atmosphere had a strange kindness and innocence about it. He looked around, from the top of the hill by the church. Nothing was in his view, but it would trouble him to remember exactly why. Jin was usually pinned to his side at a moment like this, so where was he?

He felt a tug on the back of his jacket, and jerked around. Ragna was surprised to see a lily-white face with a pair of green eyes. Jin. No, past Jin. He looked quite fearful looking at his brother, who wasn't young any more, but (to him) hulking and intimidating. 

"Nii-san...?" Jin asked, looking down and pulling his hand away from Ragna's coat. He was too scared to make eye contact.

Ragna scratched the back of his head, unsure of what he should say. It'd be in his best interest to.. in the future, say no and vehemently deny any relations to Jin Kisaragi. However, he just couldn't bring himself to snap at Jin, not when it's his little brother. The gentle yet persistent one that he remembered.

"Yeah." Ragna leans his head back a bit and glares off to the side.

Jin positively reacted to this response. Ragna could see out of the corner of his eye, Jin's soft cheeks turning pink and his eyes squinting from the huge smile. But Ragna's thoughts turned sour once he realized that Jin wasn't smiling, he was crying. He was wrong. It had been too long since he'd ever seen Jin show any sort of positive emotion, so he didn't know... He felt horrible. Jin covered his face with his hands, soft breaths punctuating his quiet sobs. He seemed to want to fall down on his knees, but he was probably focused on not appearing to weak to his nii-san. Ragna didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. He turned his gaze back towards Jin, his eyebrows upturned in concern.

"Jin.. Wh-what's wrong?" He was pissed at himself for letting his voice falter like that.

"Ah.. I just.. I m-missed nii-san.. You were gone s-so long!"

..He was gone? He didn't recall.. Wait. If he had used the transporter, Kokonoe told him that his past self would have had to cease existing for a while in order to let him.. current him, exist. God damn it, he wished he would've remembered sooner. He wouldn't have ever done this to little Jin. Not leave him alone for such a long time, even if he did protest so greatly when he was younger to Jin's constant pestering. 

He needed to accept that he really did love his little brother.

Ragna bent down, quickly, and hugged Jin tightly. He was careful not to crush him, but it wasn't like Jin would have minded. Jin carefully put his little arms around his big brother's neck, holding on for dear life. Lifting him up, Ragna could feel his eyes watering. He shut his eyes hard to block the tears. 

"I'm sorry, Jin." He had a hushed tone to his voice, and hesitantly, Ragna the Bloodedge kissed his little brother on the forehead.

Jin was so small, so fragile, Ragna didn't know how to hold him properly without hurting him. He made sure to prop his rear up with one hand so he wouldn't fall, and held his whole body as if he was holding precious fine china. 

Jin pushed his face into Ragna's neck, sniffling. "Promise you won't leave ever again, nii-san."

Hell, he was literally about to tell Jin he couldn't promise anything. But in this instant, he could. He could promise Jin everything he wanted to promise him. 

"I promise."

He could see the corner of Jin's mouth turn into a tiny smirk, and he breathed a weak laugh.

"Yes, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Ragna sighed. He had to do everything in his power to keep a tiny smile from forming.

**Author's Note:**

> v. loosely by the song Feel the Lightning by Dan Deacon


End file.
